BeAHero
by TeH-MiNt-GrEeN-CrAyOn
Summary: Naruto, Sakura,Sasuke, and Gaara have got it bad..., but who comes to their rescue? To stop them from their ending...And will one just end it for himself?...
1. Naruto

_**This is just a short story I thought of when I listened to the song Hero by Superchick. It even has the lyrics in it for you!**_

Naruto sighs as he stands under the shade of the 'loser tree' or at least that's what ever calls it. No one ever dares to come near here. The only time someone ever comes close is when they are laughing, cracking jokes about him or just throwing things at him. Sometimes its even people you would never expect to do such a thing. They just did it to fit in with the others and not become such losers. It's like a game. If you hurt him your popular. His pain makes your way into the cool crowd. It's not like they tell him to die or anything, they just yell, curse and beat…

_**No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in,  
But we feel like we do when we make fun of him,  
'Cause you want to belong, do you go along?  
'Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong  
It's not like you hate him or want him to die,**_

A few tears leak down his face as he enters his home to empty silence. He just ends up lying on his bed staring at a bottle of cyanide. Should he? Should he just end it here and now? It would be so much easier. Or should he just kill them instead. All those people who mock him. He could just shoot them all in the head and laugh as they wither in pain. He sighs and sobs to himself. Why he asks. Why go do I deserve this?

_**But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide,  
Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side,  
Any kindness from you might have saved his life...**_

Naruto flinches as he gets ready to be hit, but for some reason it never comes. He looks to see brown haired boy getting hit. "Hey you get out of the way!" A kid yells to the boy. She just stands there glaring. "No way you losers! You can't hit him!" The boy says wiping blood from his chin.

_**Heroes are made when you make a choice...  
You could be a hero,  
Heroes do what's right,**_

"He didn't do anything to you…" The boy says taking another hit. "You're fucked up in the head kid! Now move it or I'll tear you to pieces!" The leader yells. "Well it looks like we got a fight here then…" The black haired boy yells grinning. "You're going to regret this Iruka!" The leader yells before both boys go at it. Naruto just watches. Someone's sticking up for him? Wow..Maybe his life does matter…"Thanks Sasuke…" Naruto mumbles before taking his leave.

_**You could be a hero,  
You might save a life,  
You could be a hero, you could join the fight,  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right...**_


	2. Sakura

Sakura sighs as another person walks right by her ignoring her. "Great…" She mutters as some rams into her. "Move it stupid girl with no friends! Stupid forehead people!" A loud blonde girl yells with disgust. Sakura collects her stuff and walks home. A hit to the face she receives as she enters her own. She cries and takes it. More pain. No big deal right? She groans as pain fills her body. No friends…no loving family..I can't survive she thinks as she wobbles to her room.

_**No one talks to her, she feels so alone,  
She's in too much pain to survive on her own,**_

She takes the blade form her pillow. Her tears fall glistening onto the blade before she digs in writing her own form of hate. "You're horrible.."I hate you…" She mumbles carving into her arm. "I just want to die." She sobs.

_**  
The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife,  
She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life,**_

The next day she walks to school with a small smile on her face as people stare and snicker. She just ignores them. Death can't be the answer. She thinks over and over to herself. It just can't…Around lunch she drowns all her pills down the toilet before smiling a real smile.

_**Each day she goes on is a day that she is brave,  
Fighting the lie that giving up is the way,  
Each moment of courage her own life she saves,  
When she throws the pills out, a hero is made...**_

"Hey you…" A girl says softly walking up to Sakura. "Um hi?" Sakura says. "Do you um want to sit with me? I'm Hinata…I see the other kids…They are mean…Want to be friends?" Hinata rambles nervously. "Of course!" Sakura yells beaming and Hinata beams as well.

_**Heroes are made when you make a choice...  
You could be a hero,  
Heroes do what's right,**_

"Hey look it's the wide forehead pink haired freak" The blonde girl from yesterday yells laughing as her friends. "Leave her alone Ino!" Hinata yells. "Make me!" Ino yells. "I can't…" Hinata mumbles. "Ha! See." Ino retorts. No, but I can" Tenten says appearing by Hinata her friend. "Oh yeah I'd like to see you do something bi-Ino gets cut off by Tenten's fist connecting to her fist. "I just did hoe…"Tenten retorts smirking.

_**You could be a hero,  
You might save a life,  
You could be a hero, you could join the fight,  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right…**_


	3. Sasuke

Itachi smirks as he takes another hit. "Damn Itachi go some good shit here…" Deidara says cheering and smirking. "I know…You should see the vodka in the back…" Itachi replies grinning. "Hell yeah!" Deidara cheers. After sometime Deidara goes home and Itachi stumbles to the kitchen. "Itachi honey…Are you drunk?.." His mother asks. "Shut up!" Itachi hisses smacking his mom. "Itachi don't you do that!" His mother cries. "Make me stop you crazy old bitch…" Itachi hisses taking out a long knife.

_**No one talks to him about how he lives,  
He thinks that the choices he makes are just his,  
Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves,  
And others will follow the choices he's made,  
He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide,**_

Sasuke gasps as he watches his bother in horror. "Itachi no! That's my mommy!" Sasuke yells crying. "You're my big brother stop that!" Sasuke cries. "Shut up brat!" Itachi yells slamming Sasuke into the wall. "I can do whatever the hell I want. I'm older than you." Itachi taunts. "Leave him alone Itachi!" Their mom yells. "You bitch shut up!" Itachi yells plunging the knife into his mother. "Mommy no!!!!!!!" Sasuke yells crying. "Mommy wake up.." Sasuke mumbles. Itachi just flees the same. Since then Sasuke has always been so distant cold never knowing the love of a friend or anything else…

_**His brother who wants to be him is just nine,  
He can do what he wants because it's his right,  
The choices he makes change a nine-year-old's life...**_

"Oh wow look at the stupid new emo boy…All emo and shit…" A boy taunts Sasuke. Sasuke just sighs and turns away. "Who cares.." He mumbles. Someone kicks him in the back. He just lays on the ground. "Who cares…" He mumbles again. "Hey that's not cool guys!" Naruto yells running up. "Oh look it's another freak…What suddenly heroic since your friend Iruka saved you?" A boy yells glaring. "Yeah I did. Now leave him alone. Or I'll kill you…" Naruto growls crouching.

_**Heroes are made when you make a choice...  
You could be a hero,  
Heroes do what's right,  
**_

"Stupid kid!" The boy yells. "I'd what Naruto says losers or I'll help him kill you…" Iruka mumbles. Sakura stares up that the two guys. "Wow someone cares…" he mumbles finally smiling for what seemed like years.

_**You could be a hero,  
You might save a life,  
You could be a hero, you could join the fight,  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right...**_


	4. Gaara

Freak!!!!!" Someone yelled to a redheaded teenager. "God…It's like he got ever freakier has he got older." Some whispers and he just keeps his head down. He walks home only to like many nights when he was a child met by a couple of drunks. They beat him and he limps home sobbing.

_**Little Mikey-Dee was the one in class  
Who everyday got brutally harassed  
This went on for years**_

As he got home he punched the mirror tired of crying, tired of lying because inside he knew he was dying. So he walked into his father room. Grabbed the gun and blew his brains out right there. He couldn't take it any more…

_**Till he decided that never again would he shed another tear  
So he walked through the door  
And grabbed the .44 out of his father's dresser drawer  
He said 'I can't take life no more'  
And like that a life can be lost**_

The sad thing is everyone sat back and watched these kids' lives be destroyed. The all assumed it wasn't their responsibility just because they didn't know the person…It wasn't their problem because they aren't the ones in pain…

_**But this ain't even about that  
All of us just sat back and watched it happen  
Thinking its not our responsibility  
To solve a problem that isn't even about me  
This is our problem.  
This is just one of the daily scenarios**_

When Naruto was bullied…Sakura beaten..Sasuke's mom dying…Gaara killing himself everyone just closed their eyes and shrugged it off like the kid would just get over it instead of trying to help them out…

_**In which we choose to close our eyes  
Instead of doing the right thing**_

It we stand up for more kids like Hinata, Tenten, and Iruka did then maybe we could save more lives and change more people. So take a look around and say something. Pick a side. Will you just keep walking by? Help out? Ignore everything? Stop and think ? What will you do….WAKE THE FUCK UP!!!!! Change it…Don't ignore it…

_**If we make a choice and be the voice  
For those who won't speak up for themselves  
How many lives would be saved, changed, rearranged?  
Now it's our time to pick a side.  
So don't keep walking by not wanting to intervene,  
Cause you just want to exist and never be seen.  
So let's wake up, change the world  
our time is now.**_


	5. The End

"Haha! You're awesome Iruka!" Naruto yells.

_**You could be a hero - (Our time is now) heroes do what's right**_

"Omg! Haha Yeah. You look totally cute in that Hinata!" Sakura squeals. "Totally Hinata…" Tenten agrees. "You guys are my best friends…" Sakura whispers and all girls smile.

_**You could be a hero - (Our time is now) heroes do what's right**_

"Come on Sasuke you saw how awesome Iruka did it! Your time dude!" Naruto yells pushing Sasuke forward. "Fine brat…" Sasuke mumbles a small tint of a smile on his face. "Someone cares." He mumbles before taking a leap down the ramp on his board.

_**You could be a hero - (Our time is now) heroes do what's right**_

"I'm saved…" Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke whisper while their friends are busy. "I really am…"

_**For what's right, for what's ri-ight...**_


End file.
